coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8570 (6th February 2015)
Plot Michael goes for his operation. Liz hides the remote control to get Steve away from the TV. Maddie steals the poster from outside the Kabin and gets Zeedan to tell Norris. Roy decides not to scatter Hayley's ashes in Blackpool as it reminds him of her death. At his request, Tyrone and Chesney take him to North Cross Park, where he and Hayley first kissed. Michael goes into the operating theatre. Norris fears he's becoming forgetful and lets Mary take over his post at the Kabin to give him a rest. Katy goes to meet Callum at the bistro. David tells her they deserve each other. Steve turns the Rovers upside down looking for the remote. Liz feigns a migraine to force him to do an hour behind the bar. Maddie realises she's gone too far when Mary tells her Norris is worried about his sanity. Steve barely lasts five minutes before heading back to the living room. David drops off Max and Lily with Sally, with Callum watching him. Audrey tells Tim she saw Faye at the precinct. Maddie confesses to Norris that she's behind the recent pranks. He's furious. Macca rings Callum and tells him the police are after him. Michelle and Liz row over Steve, with Liz bringing up Hamish Young. Steve hears them and, unseen, leaves the Rovers. Callum lets himself into No.8 and holds David there. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Callum Logan - Sean Ward Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Michael's room and corridor *North Cross Park Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *The nurse who takes Michael Rodwell into the operating theatre is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *Roy Cropper takes Hayley's ashes to be scattered in the place where they first kissed. This references the events in Episode 4433 (6th July 1998). *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is shocked when Callum lets himself into No 8; Steve overhears Liz and Michelle arguing about Hamish; and Roy heads to the boating lake to scatter Hayley's ashes. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,810,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2015 episodes